In the diagram below, $\|\overrightarrow{OA}\| = 1,$ $\|\overrightarrow{OB}\| = 1,$ and $\|\overrightarrow{OC}\| = \sqrt{2}.$  Also, $\tan \angle AOC = 7$ and $\angle BOC = 45^\circ.$

[asy]
unitsize(2 cm);

pair A, B, C, O;

A = (1,0);
B = (-0.6,0.8);
C = (0.2,1.4);
O = (0,0);

draw(O--A,Arrow(6));
draw(O--B,Arrow(6));
draw(O--C,Arrow(6));

label("$A$", A, E);
label("$B$", B, NW);
label("$C$", C, N);
label("$O$", O, S);
[/asy]

There exist constants $m$ and $n$ so that
\[\overrightarrow{OC} = m \overrightarrow{OA} + n \overrightarrow{OB}.\]Enter the ordered pair $(m,n).$
Answer: By constructing a right triangle with adjacent side 1, opposite side 7, and hypotenuse $\sqrt{1^2 + 7^2} = 5 \sqrt{2}$, we see that
\[\cos \angle AOC = \frac{1}{5 \sqrt{2}} \quad \text{and} \quad \sin \angle AOC = \frac{7}{5 \sqrt{2}}.\]Then
\begin{align*}
\cos \angle AOB &= \cos (\angle AOC + \angle BOC) \\
&= \cos \angle AOC \cos \angle BOC - \sin \angle AOC \sin \angle BOC \\
&= \frac{1}{5 \sqrt{2}} \cdot \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}} - \frac{7}{5 \sqrt{2}} \cdot \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}} \\
&= -\frac{3}{5}.
\end{align*}Taking the dot product of the equation $\overrightarrow{OC} = m \overrightarrow{OA} + n \overrightarrow{OB}$ with $\overrightarrow{OA},$ we get
\[\overrightarrow{OA} \cdot \overrightarrow{OC} = m \overrightarrow{OA} \cdot \overrightarrow{OA} + n \overrightarrow{OA} \cdot \overrightarrow{OB}.\]Then $\|\overrightarrow{OA}\| \|\overrightarrow{OC}\| \cos \angle AOC = m \|\overrightarrow{OA}\|^2 + n \|\overrightarrow{OA}\| \|\overrightarrow{OB}\| \cos \angle AOB,$ or
\[\frac{1}{5} = m - \frac{3}{5} n.\]Taking the dot product of the equation $\overrightarrow{OC} = m \overrightarrow{OA} + n \overrightarrow{OB}$ with $\overrightarrow{OB},$ we get
\[\overrightarrow{OB} \cdot \overrightarrow{OC} = m \overrightarrow{OA} \cdot \overrightarrow{OB} + n \overrightarrow{OB} \cdot \overrightarrow{OB}.\]Then $\|\overrightarrow{OB}\| \|\overrightarrow{OC}\| \cos \angle BOC = m \|\overrightarrow{OA}\| \|\overrightarrow{OB}\| \cos \angle AOB + n \|\overrightarrow{OB}\|^2,$ or
\[1 = -\frac{3}{5} m + n.\]Solving the system $\frac{1}{5} = m - \frac{3}{5} n$ and $1 = -\frac{3}{5} m + n,$ we find $(m,n) = \boxed{\left( \frac{5}{4}, \frac{7}{4} \right)}.$